


Pay Attention, Marchant.

by mothmiilk



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Aleks is 18, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Give This Man A Break 2k17, Hair-pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, and also a bad student, anyway, brett is tired, now with newly added tags from chpt 2!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmiilk/pseuds/mothmiilk
Summary: Aleks was, to say the least, the laziest, rudest, and most disrespectful student he had ever encountered. He talked back, he slept during discussions, he wrote 'fuck this' in big red-inked letters on scantrons.He was infuriating.And Brett fucking loved it.





	1. Chapter 1

Teaching sucked. Brett hated the snarky teenagers and how they thought they were all better, smarter than him. How they all held their heads high as they walked into his English class, thinking that just because they were seniors, it would be easy.

That was rarely the case.

Brett held pride in his teachings. He never had a student fail before, close to it but never quite. His class mainly held class work and discussions as major grades, tests and quizzes being second, and at-home work being the last resort for hell classes. 

He was an easy teacher compared to the other English teachers in the departments. The only thing that could lead you to failure was refusing to do anything.

And Brett never had that issue before.

His students, despite the complaining and sneering towards him, were hardworking and driven in his class. He wasn't a 'favorite teacher' by far, but after the students graduate most of them had thanked him for his class.

He loved his work, despite the annoyance that came with it. 

Well, until he met Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant. 

Aleks was, to say the least, the laziest, rudest, and most disrespectful student he had ever encountered. He talked back, he slept during discussions, he wrote 'fuck this' in big red-inked letters on scantrons.

He was infuriating.

And Brett fucking loved it.

No one had ever been like this to him. No one had dared to disrespect him to the point where he had to give in school suspension, or even detention. It was mainly from the intimidation he leaked towards the people he was near. Yes, he was a tad bit shorter than some of the other teachers, but he had a strong stature and could easily win in a fight.

But Aleks didn't give a shit about that. 

So, here Brett was, watching his students read the last few chapters of Hamlet quietly at their desks. 

Except for Aleks, who was asleep.

Brett sighed and stood up slowly from his desk, abandoning his grading in favor of waking up the student he hated so, so much. He casually walked down the middle aisle desks, watching as the students slowly looked up to watch him one by one.

"Now, class," He started, picking up the closed textbook from Aleks's desk. He hasn't woken the student up yet, surprisingly. "Do you remember my number one rule?" 

He watched as a few students plugged their ears quickly. 

Brett dropped the textbook onto the hardwood floor.

Aleks's head shot up in an instant, his hand going to his chest as his breath quickened slightly.

"No sleeping in my classroom." Brett finished, crossing his arms and glaring down at Aleks.

"See me after class, Marchant." 

With that, Brett wandered back to his desk, taking a seat as he saw Aleks mumble to the student next to him, picking up the textbook that Brett dropped at his feet and opening it. 

He could feel Aleks's glare as he continued his task of grading papers. Brett knew that Aleks just wanted to leave immediately, considering it was the last class of the day. 

God, did he love a challenge. And was Aleks a fucking challenge. 

The bell rang shortly after he finished grading the recent quizzes, queuing his students to rush out the door as fast as they could. He glanced up and saw Aleks unmoving in his seat, head in his hand as he stared at Brett. 

"You wanted to see me, Hundley?" 

Disrespectful. Rude. Childish. Slothful.

But oh so interesting.

"Come here, Aleks." Brett motioned with his finger to the chair in front of his desk. As Aleks slowly made his way over, Brett sat up in his chair.

The second Aleks sat down, Brett sighed.

"You know you are failing my class, right?" Brett asked, watching as the student leaned back in the small desk chair in front of him. 

"Yeah," He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't care, though." 

"You realize you need my class to graduate, Aleks. Or do you want to be held back a year?" 

Brett watched Aleks stare at him wide-eyed. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"It's not my choice to make. It's your supervisor, who, may I add, has already signed you up for next years classes." 

They sat in silence, Aleks staring down at his hands. 

He knew that Aleks wanted to graduate and leave this hell of a high school, his silence showed it. Hopefully, this conversation would lead to him doing _actual work_ instead of slacking off to get an hour and a half of extra sleep every other day.

"What if I suck your dick?"

Brett almost choked.

"Excuse me?" Brett asked, laughing slightly. He had to have heard him wrong. Brett was his _teacher_ for God sake. 

"Will you give me a passing grade if I suck your dick?" Aleks smiled, looking back up at Brett.

Brett pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

"Aleks-"

"I've always been kinda into you, you know?" He leaned in, hand resting on top of Brett's on the desk. Brett flinched but left his hand there. 

Point to Aleks. 

"I'm your _teacher_ , Aleks."

"I'm 18." 

"Aleks-" 

Before he could finish whatever excuse he was going to say, Aleks got up from his chair and walked behind the desk, kneeling in front of Brett. 

Aleks wasn't touching him yet.

"C'mon, Mr. Hundley," Aleks smiled, looking up at him. "I know you been looking at me too, I see it all the time." 

Aleks wasn't wrong. 

Brett had been guilty of looking at Aleks in a 'more than teacher and student' way. He had thought things about Aleks that could get him fired in an instant. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Aleks?" 

Brett was a God damn fool. 

"Positive." 

Curse everything that had led up to the creation of Aleksandr. Every being that took part of his upbringing and every atom that made up his existence. Curse it all. 

"Alright," Brett sighed and leaned back, watching as Aleks's eyes shined slightly. "But we are going to do this my way, and if you feel uncomfortable or want to stop at any moment-" 

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell you." He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Brett, still not touching him.

"And if you want, we will both forget this happened. There will be no consequences for you saying no-" 

"Dude," Aleks laughed. "Trust me, I want this." He placed a hand on Brett's thigh. 

Brett smiled, running his hand through Aleks's hair. 

"Let's start with something else first, alright?" Brett pat his lap and leaned back more. Aleks nodded quickly and climbed up onto his lap, hands resting on Brett's shoulders as he steadied himself. "You good?" 

Aleks nodded.

Brett placed his hands on Aleks's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his hipbones before leaning in slightly. His lips pressed softly to Aleks's, who pressed deeper, harder. 

"Slow down," he mumbled, moving from Aleks's lips to his cheek, down to his neck. He bit gently, making sure not to leave any marks. 

Aleks's moan got caught in his throat when Brett bit down a second time, back arching slightly. 

Oh, so he liked biting. 

Brett stored the information in his brain quickly before continuing, nipping up to his ear and laughing at Aleks's sighs. 

"You know," Brett started, hands slowly moving up under Aleks's shirt. "You sound so much better when you aren't talking shit in my classroom." His thumbs rolled over Aleks's nipples, loving the soft 'fuck' he gave out in response. "In fact, I think I like it much better when you're moaning instead." 

He felt nails dig into his shoulders as Aleks bit back a moan, but could feel his hips start to twitch slightly. 

"Fuck you, Hundley," Aleks said, eyes closed tight. Brett smiled and leaned back. 

"Now why don't you get on your knees, baby? I'm sure your mouth can do more than just insult me." 

Aleks scrambled out of Brett's lap, getting down on his knees with his head between Brett's thighs, hands placed on his knees. 

He looked like he _belonged_ there. Like everything he had done in his past lead him to this moment, right here with Brett. His hands make their way to Brett's pants, slowly undoing the button and zipper with shakey hands. He paused when he got to Brett's boxers, biting his lip slightly.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," Aleks interrupted, finally pulling Brett's half-hard dick out of his pants. Brett ran his fingers through Aleks's hair, biting his lip as Aleks held him in his hand. 

"Fuck," Aleks whispered. He couldn't help but moan at the sight.

Finally, Aleks licked the head softly, smiling at the soft sigh he got in response. He took the head in slowly, flattening his tongue as he tried to take more, eyes closed in concentration. 

It took everything Brett had to not fist Aleks's hair and fuck his throat. 

Slowly, Aleks bobbed his head up and down, holding the rest he couldn't fit in his mouth in a closed fist. Brett leaned his head back against the chair, letting out a soft groan.

"You feel so good, baby," Brett sighed. Aleks whined softly at the praise, resulting in Brett gripping his hair tighter at the vibrations. He heard a moan, and as Brett looked back down at the boy between his legs he smirked. 

"You like it when I pull your hair?" He asked. Aleks looked up at him and moaned around his dick again, a confirmation. He laughed slightly, pulling his hair tighter and guiding his head forward slowly, just slightly over the boy's comfort zone. "I should have guessed," Brett sighed, "considering how much of a _slut_ you are." 

Brett could have sworn he saw a full body shiver from Aleks, accompanied by the loudest moan he could muster with a dick in his mouth.

After that reaction, it couldn't have been a few more minutes before Brett forcefully pulled Aleks's head back and wrapped a hand around his own dick. 

"Want me to cum on your face, Aleks?" He asked, hand jerking quickly as his other hand pulled at Aleks's hair more. 

"Yes-" Aleks moaned, nails scratching at Brett's thighs. 

"You gotta beg better than that, Marchant." 

"Please- fuck, please sir-" 

Brett groaned as he came on Aleks's face. 

As he leaned back against the chair, he released his grip on Aleks's hair and looked down at the student. 

If he had been any other man, he would have gotten hard again just at the sight. 

Aleks's hair was a God damn mess. His face was covered in cum and his cheeks were flushed red, eyes half closed as he looked up at Brett and-

Oh. 

"Did you cum in your pants, Aleksandr?" Brett asked, laughing behind his hand. Aleks flushed deeper and stood up, legs wobbly as he reached for the tissues, wiping his face furiously. 

"Eat shit, Hundley," He mumbled, giving a half-assed 'I hate shit on my face' complaint. Brett rolled his eyes and informed him that he had asked Aleks beforehand. 

"So uh," Aleks said, tossing the tissues in the trash as he watched Brett button and zip his pants. "How's my grade looking now?" Brett looked up at Aleks, who had a smirk on his face. 

"Don't know, you gonna actually pay attention in class?" 

"Depends on the punishment I'll get if I don't."

Brett laughed, standing back up from his chair and crowding Aleks into his desk. 

"Oh, you'll see, Aleksandr."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after what, 3 months? I got out this second chapter of 'Brett fucks Aleks in his classroom'   
> Where am I even going with this fic

Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant has never been a 'good student', but he had his ways to get a passing grade. He's cheated, blackmailed, sent corrupted files, and implanted virus' into teacher's laptops. His teachers had always hated him but had wanted to help him pass. They, for some reason, had always seen potential in Aleks. 

It was the funniest shit to him. 

Though, his senior year English teacher had never given Aleks any 'second chances'. He had never opened the corrupted files, had never fallen for any of his shit. So, Aleks had to resort to new ways.

And he really didn't mind the 'new way' he tried out.

Considering this teacher was Mr. Hundley. 

Aleks slowly made his way down the hall of his high school. It was almost silent all around him, the other students had long since left the school. But Aleks didn't leave yet, couldn't leave yet. Mr. Hundley had decided to give him detention for not doing his homework for the hundredth time in a row, or something like that. 

Usually, Aleks would have just skipped detention. He saw no use in staying at the school for extra hours while sitting in silence with the teacher. It was unnecessary. 

But with Mr. Hundley, it was a different situation. A better one.

As he opened his English class' door, he saw Brett sitting at his desk, pen grading numerous essays.

"You're late." 

Aleks smiled. 

"Better late than never," He muttered, slowly walking over to his teacher's desk. He sat in the chair across from him, leaning back casually as he watched Mr. Hundley input a grade into the computer. 

Aleks sighed. 

"So you just gonna make me watch you grade shit?"

Brett laughed lightly, setting his pen down on his desk. 

"Oh, Aleks. You know what's going to happen." 

They had been doing... whatever they had been doing, for the past month or so. Of course, almost every time they saw each other Brett had 'reassured' him that he could leave anytime with no repercussions. He had always laughed him off with a wave of the hand. Aleks already knew he could leave anytime he wanted. 

But he wasn't going to anytime soon. 

"Do I, Brett?" Aleks asked, head resting in his hand. 

He saw Brett's hands tense. 

"Come over here, Marchant."

Aleks obeyed for once and stood up from the chair, walking around the desk and sitting on it in front of Brett, legs dangling beside the teacher. Brett leaned back and looked up at Aleks, hands resting on the arms of his office chair. 

"You didn't finish your essay, last class," Brett started, keeping eye contact with his student. "Actually, you didn't write it at all. You just drew a dick with your name on it and turned it in." 

"Yeah, pretty great right?" Aleks laughed. 

Brett sighed. 

"You remember our deal, correct? That you would actually attempt to do school work in exchange for-" Brett gestured vaguely. "-this?" 

"What? Have I been bad, Mr. Hundley?" He joked. 

Brett glared at him. 

"You're getting on my last nerve, Aleksandr." 

"What are you going to do about it?" 

Brett placed a hand gently on Aleks's thigh. 

"Safeword?" Brett asked, thumb slowly circling his student's inner thigh. 

"No, colors." 

"Colors it is." 

Brett pulled Aleks by his shirt, bringing him down for a rough kiss. Aleks steadied himself with his hands on Brett's shoulders as he was kissed, letting out small moans and gasps as Brett slipped his tongue into Aleks's mouth. 

Lips moved slowly down Aleks's jaw and finally onto his neck where soft nips and bites were placed, but never any bruises. 

Aleks was beginning to get impatient. 

"Brett, come on-" 

"Patience." 

"-No, dude come on-" 

"Aleksandr," Brett said, his grip on Aleks's hair tightening. "Do you really think you're going to get what you want right now? In _this_ situation?" Brett laughed. "If you wanted me to do what you wanted, you should have at least attempted to write your essay." 

Aleks whined slightly. He could feel his pants tighten already and he just wanted Brett to _do_ something. 

Brett smiled, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Bend over my desk. Now." 

Aleks quickly scrambled down from where he was sat on Brett's desk, leaning over it when he moved out of the way. Aleks felt the cold wood press through his thin shirt. He felt the edge of the table press against his hips, and if he moved forward enough, he could rut himself against the edge of the table. 

He jumped slightly when he felt warm hands on his hips, but pressed against them as the moved down to his ass. Aleks pressed his face into the crook of his elbow. 

"Now," Brett started. Aleks felt hands slowly pull down his jeans. "If you don't like this at all, tell me, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Aleks felt his pants and boxers pool onto the floor. 

Brett's hands slowly kneaded his ass as he arched his back up as much as he could. He heard Brett sigh in appreciation. 

A slap came down on his left cheek suddenly, forcing a yelp out of Aleks as he tried to find something to hold onto. He heard Brett groan behind him at the sight, sending heat up to his stomach as his toes curled. 

"Color?" Brett asked. 

"Green- So fucking green," He panted out, eyes skewed shut.

"Fuck, you like that Aleks?" Brett asked, his hand coming down harder this time. "Of course you would." Another slap. Aleks could feel his face redden each time. His legs started shaking as he tried holding himself up against the desk. 

Aleks lost count around 10 or so, too focused on Brett's groans and grunts of approval and the burning feeling on his ass. He felt hazy and dizzy, mouth open and eyes lidded slightly as Brett sighed and leaned forward, kissing softly down Aleks' spine. 

"Brett," Aleks moaned, rolling his hips back against Brett as best he could. He heard Brett's laugh, light and airy.

"What, Aleks?" 

"Please," Aleks whispered, tears welling in his eyes. He was already a mess, shaking and trying to rut up against the desk over some spanking. He felt desperate, he felt needy, he felt embarrassed. 

He doesn't think he's ever been this turned on in his life. 

"Please what?" Brett asked. "You're going to have to specify." 

Aleks whined high in his throat.

"Please, Mr. Hundley. Fuck me." 

He felt hands tighten on his hips before 

"Of course," Brett said finally, hands leaving Aleks' hips in favor of grabbing the lube and condom he kept in his desk. "Of course I'll fuck you, baby." 

Aleks felt something cold press against him, and he sighed.

They had done this before, fucking. Each time, Aleks loved it more than the last. Loved the full feeling of having Brett inside him. Loved the pressure. Loved Brett. 

One finger turned into two, and soon Aleks was panting and whining each time Brett pressed in with his fingers. His hands found perchance on the other end of Brett's desk, and he was sure there were crescent-shaped welts in the desk by now. Brett finally pressed in a third finger slowly, moaning behind him at the sight. 

"You open up so well for me," Brett said, hand on his ass as he pulled the flesh to the side. "So good, so beautiful." Aleks sobbed in reply, desperately trying to get Brett to just fuck him. 

Finally, Brett slipped his fingers out slowly. He groaned at the loss, but when he heard the telltale rip of a condom wrapper, he pressed his hips back, trying to get Brett to just get on with it. When Brett pressed forward, tip placed gently against Aleks, he couldn't help but sigh. He loved this, the pressure of Brett against him, the slow push in, the fullness. 

Brett was fully inside him before he knew it. He let out a small choked sound, legs shaking again. He didn't know how much longer he could stand. 

Thankfully, Brett seemed to notice. He slowly pulled Aleks backward, sitting back in his desk chair and taking Aleks with him. Aleks moaned out loudly at the change, pressing his back against Brett's chest as he tries to roll his hips in Brett's lap. 

"Sweetie, you're already trying to fuck yourself on my dick?" Brett asked, voice light and teasing. "Didn't think you'd be _that_ needy after some light spanking. I should do it more often." 

Aleks felt hands on his hips again, and suddenly he was being lifted, then pushed back down. He moaned loudly, taking over when Brett's hands moved from his hips to his chest. He bounced himself on Brett's cock, grinding down and throwing his head back when the tip pressed against his prostate. 

He didn't know how long he was going to last. Everything was too much already. From the way Brett's dick seems to hit his spot each and every time, down to Brett's warm hands on his nipples, pinching and teasing and pulling and-

"Brett-" He moaned, hands gripping the arms of the desk chair tightly. "Brett, fuck-" 

"I know, baby, I know." Brett slowly kissed a trail down his neck. 

"I'm-I'm gonna," He let out a whine. 

A hand was around his dick before he got the chance, grip tight enough to refuse Aleks an orgasm. 

"No, no Brett please no-" 

"Color?" 

Aleks whined and rolled his hips against nothing. He felt gross, tears wet against his cheeks, but he didn't want to stop.

"Green," He moaned out. 

"Do you think you deserve to cum, Aleks? Cause I don't think you do yet," Brett whispered in his ear. He started fucking up into Aleks slowly, hand tight around the base of his dick. "I think you need to ask nicely, first." 

Aleks' eyes squeezed shut, tears rolling down slowly. He had been so close-he was so close-

"Please, please, Brett it's too much please I need it please," He sobbed. He hated begging, but it seemed that anytime Brett was doing anything to him, he couldn't help it. Everything just felt too good with Brett, too much. 

"Are you going to be good in class, honey? Are you going to be good for me?" 

"I'll be so good I promise Brett, please please." 

A hand gripped his hair tightly and Aleks' head was pulled back against Brett's shoulder. Aleks panted open-mouthed, moaning and whining as Brett nipped his neck. 

"Then cum." 

Aleks almost screamed when Brett's hand moved from his dick, cum landing on his chest and neck as Brett continued to fuck him, and didn't stop. 

"So good," Brett mumbled, panting as Aleks laid against him. "So fucking good, Aleks." Aleks shook with overstimulation, keening each time he hit his prostate. 

"So beautiful, so good, so-" Brett groaned, holding Aleks close to him as he came. 

They sat quietly for a while, just panting and shaking. Brett laid soft kisses on Aleks' shoulder and wiped the student's tears away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we fucking go again, lads!! Special shout out to ikkit for the insp of this chapter!

Brett had never been one for sexting. It seemed too impersonal and thought out, like a playwright instead of the act. Maybe it was that he couldn't see, feel, hear his partner over text. Maybe it was because he was too impatient for that kind of thing. Maybe it was because he wanted to actually see how blissed out his partners got at his touch.

Whatever the reason, Aleks seemed to always want to sext anyway.

_7:34am_

_Aleks: Brett._

_Aleks: Peep this shit._

_[Image Attatchment]_

Brett had indeed, 'peeped that shit' right as he got into his classroom that morning. 'That shit' had apparently been lingerie, and where Aleks had gotten male lingerie, he had no idea.

Not that he was complaining.

No, Aleks looked stunning in the dark maroon lace he strutted. It fit his frame perfectly and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off of him.

_7:46am_

_Brett: You're going to kill me, Aleksandr._

Brett sighed as he sat down in his desk chair, watching as his tired students slowly fill the desks in front of him.

The rest of the day went smoothly. There were no unusual interruptions in the class reading, no vomiting or bodily fluids flying anywhere, no random screaming by an exhausted student.

It was a fairly normal day.

Until 7th period, which, of course, was the class Aleks was in.

"Alright, class. I want you to read pages 45 through 86 in your assigned reading this weekend. No, no groaning I know for a fact the other English teachers are assigning more. Don't forget to check online for your rubric!"

The students rushed out of his class, ignoring his words as they all tried to get home for the weekend. Brett signed and sat back down, head in his hands.

He sighed.

"Do you need something, Aleksandr?"

Of course, Aleks had stayed. When had Aleks not stayed behind in his classroom? It's been like this for a few months now, Aleks staying after to either get fucked or just hang out with his teacher. Either way, Brett wasn't as annoyed about the presence of his student as he let on.

Brett looked up at Aleks standing in front of him. His shirt had been lost somewhere, showing off the dark red bralette he wore, his black jeans low enough to show a small slither of the same fabric underneath.

Ah, it had already started.

Brett took a deep breath.

Aleks pushed his papers to the side on his desk before crawling up and sitting on the dark wood, facing Brett as he spread his legs, letting them dangle off of the desk. He smiled, leaning back on his hands as he displayed himself for Brett, as she showed off _knowing_ what he was doing to his teacher.

He had grown confident in his actions. Too confident.

Brett would have to do something about that.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on my desk like a god damn delinquent, Marchant? Or are you just asking for a detention?"

The scene had been set. It had been set the second Aleks sent that fucking picture. He knew what he was doing, he fucking knew, and Brett had no idea what his student had planned.

The power shifted back to Aleks as his hands ran up his chest, eyes lidded as he watched Brett. His lip chewed between his teeth as he ran his fingers over a nipple, through the flimsy bralette.

Brett placed his hands on Aleks' knees.

Aleks swatted them away.

"No touching."

Fuck.

Aleks' hands ran down his chest to his jeans. He unbuttoned them, then unzipped them, then ever so slowly pushed them down his hips. Brett's hands gripped the arms of his chair tightly. He could take over if he really wanted to. He could push Aleks over his knee and punish him if he wanted to. But this seemed more interesting.

His jeans laid on the floor now, maroon panties hugging his hips tightly, creating a soft muffin top. Brett wanted to squeeze and bruise the softness there, leave hickies and scratch marks all over until Aleks keened and mewled.

His pants were getting a bit too tight for him now.

Instead, he watched silently as Aleks' hands caressed his nude thighs, soft sighs leaving his lips. If he listened carefully, he could hear a soft buzz-

"I've been thinking about you."

Oh god. He's going to talk. Brett will not last long with this.

"Yeah?" Brett replied, playing along. "What about?"

Aleks bit his lip and let out a soft moan.

"You fucking me, folding me in half like a girl and going at it. Rimming me and slapping my ass, fuck, Brett."

Aleks was working himself up with his own words. Brett could see his cheeks redden, could see his dick harden slightly as his hands rubbed his thighs softly. Brett watched Aleks' hand run over his clothed dick and arch his back.

This wasn't going to last long.

"I'm sure I can do something like that for you, sweetheart," Brett mumbled, knuckles going white at his grip on his chair.

"I'm sure you could"

Aleks moved forward on the desk.

"Touch me."

Aleks already lost his patience.

"Ask nicely."

He pouted at that, hands running under his bralette and pinching his nipples. He bit his lip, back arching.

He had made his bed, now Aleks would have to lie in it.

"Please," He sighed.

"Please what?"

Brett was not going to play nice.

"Please touch me, sir. Please."

Brett was a weak man.

His hands ran up Aleks' soft thighs, watching as he trembled and bit his lip. Brett kissed the soft skin between his hips and his stomach.

Aleks reached behind him and handed Brett a small plastic box.

Oh. Oh, my. Oh fuck.

"What's this, baby?" Brett asked. He knew _exactly_ what it was. He knew exactly what was happening here. He should have realized sooner that Aleks had been working himself up this whole time with a vibrator from how sensitive he seemed at his own soft touches.

And just like that, the power shifted.

Brett pushed a small dial on the remote. He smiles as Aleks moans loudly, arms shaking behind him. Brett had not given him this, he had no idea where Aleks would find something like this, be able to afford something like this.

"Do you have a vibrator in you, Aleks? How long have you had it on?"

"All day," He moaned out, hand running through his hair softly. "All day, sir."

Brett groaned softly, hand tightening on Aleks' hip. This kid was going to be the death of him, he was positive.

"Wow, all day," he mumbled, turning it up again.

Aleks was shaking on his desk, back arched and eyes squeezed shut. His dick was hard in his panties, a small wet spot forming at the tip. He was displayed for Brett, ready to be fucked and used.

He set the small remote down on the desk and looked up at Aleks. hands still gripping and touching his hips.

"Tell me what you want," Brett whispered, planting soft kisses on his stomach. Aleks whined and shook his head. Oh, so now he was embarrassed.

"Fine," Brett sighed. "I could let you come like this, touch you until you cum all over those pretty panties of yours."

Aleks moaned and nodded his head. Brett smiled and squeezed him tighter.

"Yeah baby, you want that? You gotta answer me, sweetie."

_"Yes."_

Brett smiled.

He reached over for the remote and turned it all the way up, watching as Aleks shake and moan. His face and chest were red now, shaded lightly against his pale skin. Brett leaned up, kissing Aleks deeply, whispering soft nothings into his ear and kissing down his neck. Aleks' hands grabbed at his shoulders and nails raked down his back. They could hear the vibrator clearly now.

Aleks chanted Brett's name as he moaned.

Finally, _finally_ , Brett's hand traveled down to Aleks' dick. He palmed it softly, watching as Aleks' eyes squeeze shut.

"Brett, fuck I'm gonna-"

"Cum whenever you want, babydoll. You've been so good for me."

With Brett's name on his lips, Aleks came. His back arched and his nails left red trails down Brett's arms. Brett continued to leave soft kisses down Aleks' chest and neck, letting him come down from the high slowly.

"So good," Brett mumbled. "So good for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as my other chapters, and I'm kind of iffy about it, but thanks to Cheezwhizwhore for the prompt! I might make this into an actual fic and add some plot at some point, but who knows since I'm in college now and barely have time to write anymore.   
> Leave me suggestions for future chapters!

As per usual, Aleks Marchant was being a little shit. 

He knew Brett had a meeting with another teacher after his last class, a brief one, that is. Brett had told him to not stop by to not bring any suspicion to their 'relationship' if that's what you could call it. 

Despite being months and months of them fucking, they still hadn't put a label on whatever it was they were doing. Which was fine. Aleks didn't care. It's whatever.

Anyway...

He was totally planning to visit Brett before his meeting. Sneak into his classroom somehow, or just barge in and refuse to leave. What would Brett do about it, anyway? Kick him out? Ha. That's funny. The man can't even tell him no to anything Aleks asks if he puts on his puppy face. 

So, as the last bell rang through the school, Aleks jumped up and ran out of his class, heading to his English teachers room for the afternoon. 

As he peered into Brett's classroom, he saw the teacher scribbling down notes on a pad at his desk, resting his head in his palm. He looked focused, intent to finish whatever he was working on. Aleks almost didn't enter as to not disturb him.

But he did, forcing the door open and standing in the doorway with a smile. Brett glared at him with a sigh. Rubbing his face with his hands as he set his pen down on the notepad.

"Marchant, do you need something? Or did I not inform you of this afternoons meeting?" 

Aleks smiled at his formalness, rolling his eyes at the mention of his last name. Brett would always get like this right after classes, still stuck in his teacher brain until Aleks sucked it out of him, literally. With a smile, he walked to his teacher's desk slowly, swinging his hips. 

"I mean, looks like you might need something," He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Brett rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"I don't have time, Aleks. I've got a meeting and- hey, no. What are you doing?" 

Aleks had walked behind Brett's desk and climbed under onto his knees while Brett had been talking. He smiled and leaned in, resting his head on Brett's massive thigh. God- every time he thinks of Brett's thighs he can feel himself get harder. 

"C'mon. Won't even take that long." His hands slowly snaked up to Brett's pants button, pressing down with the softest pressure before moving his hands back to Brett's hips. Brett sighed and bit his lip, hands tightening on the arms of his chair. 

"I-" 

"Please, sir?" Aleks asked, lip pouting as he looked up at Brett with doe eyes. He heard the man sigh, a hand sliding into Aleks' hair signaling the okay. 

With a smile, Aleks undid Brett's pants, pulling the mans already half-hard cock out. 

"Already?" He asked with a smile. 

"If you don't hurry up I'm kicking you out." 

Aleks laughed and leaned in, kissing the head softly. He heard Brett sigh and watched him grip the arm of his chair, other hand still threaded into Aleks' blond hair. As he leaned in finally, taking the soft head into his mouth, he heard the door open. 

"Sorry I'm late, Brett." 

Aleks was so glad that Brett's desk reached the floor. 

He felt Brett try and pry him off his dick without being noticed, but Aleks would budge, the head still resting in his mouth as Brett stammered out a reply. 

"Yeah, uh, it's fine. Don't worry about it." 

He heard the other teacher pull up a chair in front of Brett's desk, sigh, and set some papers down on the desk. Aleks smiled to himself the best he could with a now mouth full of dick, slowly going deeper and making sure not to make a noise, though he was positive Brett was trying harder. 

"I just need you to sign these and fill this out here for the principle. He's doing his yearly paperwork scan and wants to make sure everyone submits theirs." 

"Yes, of course-" He pulls Aleks' hair, trying to get him off again, but Aleks just takes him deeper and slowly starts moving faster. He hears Brett cough, covering up a groan. "Let me just grab a pen." 

As the sounds of a pen on paper fill Aleks' ears, he gets more into it, reaching down slowly to palm himself through tight jeans. Fuck- he didn't think he'd be that into this. The fact that the guy is literally a foot away from Aleks, ready to find him and see what he was doing- Jesus Christ he was hard. 

"And all done," Brett said with a sigh. 

"Thank you, I know how troublesome it is to stay after." The man laughed to himself and gathered the papers. He slowly stood up, taking one last glance at Brett. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little red." 

"Yep, all good. Just allergies." 

Aleks was now fully rutting against Brett's leg, sucking him down into his throat with glossy eyes. He was losing it and knew Brett would too soon. 

"Alright, well I'll see you around." 

And with that, the teacher left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

-

Brett's hand gripped Aleks' hair and pulled back _hard_. 

"You think that was funny, Aleks? I could have lost my j-" 

He stopped immediately after seeing Aleks face. How fucked he looked after just some dick sucking. How his eyes were glossy and his cheeks were red, spit dripping down his chin as he panted with an open mouth. His hair a mess as he grinded against his own hand. 

Brett couldn't be angry at him, not when he was this fucked out over a little exhibition. 

"Oh," Brett sighed. "Oh baby, look at you." 

Aleks groaned and tried to lean forward, to keep sucking Brett off, but he had different ideas for the kid. 

He pulled Aleks up into his lap slowly, slipping his students pants and boxers off along the way. He could hear the protest in Aleks' voice, but Brett didn't care. 

When Aleks was finally seated in his lap, he ran his fingers underneath his shirt, running his thumbs gently over Aleks' nipples. 

"He could have caught us, you know," Brett whispered in his ear, receiving a moan in response. "Would have seen you on your knees like the _slut_ you are. " Aleks arched his back, rolling his hips against Bretts, trying to get any friction he could. 

"Brett- fuck." 

"Bet you'd like that, honey, would you?" His hand trailed slowly down to the front of Aleks' pants, pressing down softly and devouring the moan he gets in return. "You'd like getting caught, letting everyone see just how desperate you are." 

He knew Aleks couldn't take anymore. His face was bright red, eyes squeezed closed and lips shiny. 

"You're gonna cum in your pants, Marchant. That's what you get for the little stunt you pulled." 

Aleks nodded in reply, too busy fucking himself against Brett's hand, too busy losing himself. Brett smiled and placed soft kisses along Aleks' neck, letting him rut against his hand. 

"Brett- please I'm gonna-" 

"It's okay baby boy, you can cum." 

Brett watched as Aleks finally came, a silent scream coming along with it.


End file.
